scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Peter the Man and Friends
Peter Gets Tricked and Other Stories Based on the Railway Series By the Rev. W. Awdry Peter Gets Tricked Come Out, Mort! Mort to the Rescue A Big Day for Peter Photographs from Brian and Joe, Peter and the Guard, Peter Goes Fishing, Peter and Kevin, Men and Turntables, Chris Runs Away, Whistles and Sneezes, Down the Mine, The Runaway and Woolly Bear is used. Trouble for Peter and Other Stories Based on the Railway Series By the Rev. W. Awdry Trouble for Peter Peter Saves the Day Peter Goes Fishing Kevin Swanson A photograph from Down the Mine is used. A Cow on the Line and Other Peter the Man Stories Based on the Railway Series By the Rev. W. Awdry Double Trouble A Cow on the Line Old Iron Chris Takes the Plunge Photographs from Down the Mine, A Close Shave and Wrong Road are used. Stewie's Devious Deed and Other Peter the Man Stories Based on the Railway Series By the Rev. W. Awdry Pop Goes the Stewie Stewie's Devious Deed A Close Shave for Dr. Hartman Woolly Bear Quagmire in a Mess and Other Peter the Man Stories Based on the Railway Series By the Rev. W. Awdry Quagmire in a Mess Horace's Chase Chris and the Signal Chris Proves a Point A photograph from Dr. Hartman Takes Charge is used. Brian's Exploit and Other Peter the Man Stories Based on the Railway Series By the Rev. W. Awdry Vern and Johnny The Deputation The Humansel Brian's Exploit photo from Peter and the Missing Christmas Tree is used. PETER & FRIENDS The Francis Day and Other Peter the Man Stories FRANCIS BUGS PUT-UPON CHRIS CAROL'S BIRTHDAY PARTY The 2000 cover features a photo from Peter and Ernie and A Surprise for Chris is used. PETER & FRIENDS A Better View for Joe and Other Peter the Man Stories CLEVELAND AND THE FLOOD A BETTER VIEW FOR JOE BUSY GOING BACKWARDS The photo of Derek passing Tidmouth Hault is from Derek's Find PETER & FRIENDS PETER and the Rumors and Other Peter the Man Stories PETER AND THE RUMORS QUAGMIRE AND THE TROUBLE WITH TREES HAPPY EVER AFTER The cover uses a screenshot from Peter and Ernie and Derek's Find is used. Peter's ABC Book A is for All aboard B is for Horace the Bartender C is for Cats D is for Stewie E is for Brian F is for Goombas G is for Joe H is for Mort I is for Imporeint J is for Quagmire K is for Kind L is for Little M is for Men N is for New O is for Old Faushi P is for Chris Q is for Quick R is for Rest S is for Mayor Adam West T is for Tracks U is for Up V is for Vally W is for Wooosh! X is for eXpress Y is for Young! Z is for Zip Photographes from Peter and Horace, Better Late Than Never, Horace's Chase, Pop Goes the Stewie, Saved from Scrap, Peter and Joe, Brian, Joe and Mort, Trouble for Peter, Quagmire and the Cats, Brian and Joe, Old Iron, Cleveland and the Stout Gentleman, Chris and the Signal, A Close Shave, Dr. Hartman Takes Charge, Peter, Kevin and the Snow, Double Trouble, Peter and the Breakdown Train is used. PETER AND FRIENDS Peter's Big Storybook Peter Gets Tricked Come Out, Mort! Mort to the Rescue A Big Day for Peter Trouble for Peter Peter Saves the Day Peter Goes Fishing Kevin Swanson Double Trouble Old Iron Chris Takes the Plunge A Cow on the Line Horace's Chase Quagmire in a Mess Chris and the Signal Chris Proves a Point Pop Goes the Stewie Stewie's Devious Deed A Close Shave for Dr. Hartman Woolly Bear Vern and Johnny The Deputation The Humansel Brian's Exploit progusts from Dr. Hartman Takes Charge The Runaway Down the Mine Men and Turntables Peter and the Missing Christmas Tree Chris Runs Away Vaudeville Men Trouble Whistles and Sneezes Brian and Joe Dianne Simmons Wrong Road It's used.